Closer than a Brother
'Closer than a Brother' is the twentieth episode of The Walk. After that near miss, it would be nice to see a familiar face. Or would it? You continue to try to elude the soldiers, but Adebayo's not giving up that easily. Or is he? There are 20 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There are no bonus audio recordings. The walking time for the shortest route is 89 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.10 - Face to Barrel". Plot Summary Message From Marianne You and Lawrence meet up with the others. Round in Circles The group tries to get through the picket. Emma successfully fakes out Adebayo over the radio, and then a broadcast comes through: stand by for a message from Marianne herself.. Emotionally Involved Charlie tells the rest of the team about Marianne being her sister. A message from Marianne comes through saying that getting the boxes is the most important priority, and that they have the authority to kill Stanton and Paul if necessary. Cease Transmission The operator you knocked out comes around and reports in. Adebayo orders everyone to cease transmitting. Lawrence asks if anyone else is transporting the devices, how many need to get through? A military vehicle pulls up. It's Adebayo, and he takes you prisoner. Hardly a Priority Adebayo leads you away, then warns you that there's a traitor in the group: one of you has been telling the Burn how to find you. He doesn't know who, but he knows that someone is doing it. He talks about why he joined New Tomorrow, to slow the pace of technological progress. He didn't join to take orders from the Burn. He tells you to get going, and to find out who the traitor is. Fast As You Can You flee as fast as you can, but just as you are about to abandon the radio in case it is being tracked a broadcast comes through. Adebayo is angry that someone is breaking radio silence, and says that the walkers (you) will here. But the broadcaster has orders from Marianne: turn on the radio, so the walkers can hear. She knows what you've done. The broadcaster then shoots several times, killing Adebayo. He has one final message from Marianne to deliver: "we see you, we're coming for you." Bonus Material * 'Handwritten note': Written descriptions of each member of the group, except for Walker. Stanton and Emma have drawings with their descriptions, and Paul is labelled as "Unknown Man". Interestingly, they have a file on Lawrence. * 'Photograph': Family photo of three, a woman and two teens, in front of the Taj Mahal. "The Taj! Not a highlight of the trip. Massively overhyped, if you ask me." Landscape Features * Hessian sack * Walkie-talkie * Cow pat * Cowshed * Empty gas canister * Pheasant * Folding knife * Broken service watch * Smashed rifle * Military jeep * Hedge * Kevlar vest * Zippo * Broken glass * Tyre tracks * Charred clothes * Food packs * Windup torch * Birch forest * Bloodstained fence Trivia * The title is a Biblical reference from Proverbs 18:24: "A man with many friends can still be ruined, but a true friend sticks closer than a brother." Category:Episode Category:Closer than a Brother